There are known systems that have stations which can either process data or operate sensors, wiring accessories or motor-driven equipment, like venetian blinds. These stations are coupled to a bus via a bus-coupler. The systems are designed either in a centralized or decentralized manner. Either digital data or analog signals can be transmitted over the bus for measuring or controlling the stations. In addition to the information, i.e. messages, sent to the stations, the system power for the electrical apparatus is also supplied via the bus-coupler. Bus systems of this type are also suitable for voice transmission, as is discussed in European Patent Application EP 88117678.8.
In such a system it is necessary to separate the information sent over the bus from the power for the electrical apparatus. To do this, there is a need for an information separation device that operates especially economically.